comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Galaxy
Guardians of the Galaxy is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Guardians of the Galaxy #7: 16 Oct 2013 Current Issue :Guardians of the Galaxy #8: 30 Oct 2013 Next Issue :Guardians of the Galaxy #9: 04 Dec 2013 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Guardians of the Galaxy #8 Guardians of the Galaxy #7 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Legacy' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Back-to-back Annihilation wars have weakened the boundaries of our universe. Dark gods and monsters are seeping through the cracks, reigning horror upon those still reeling from the recent calamities. In the face of terror, who stands to defend a desperate universe? Star-Lord and his squad of butt-kickers — the modern day Guardians of the Galaxy!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133267 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: War of Kings Book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #7-10 plus Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. "A new line-up! And Star-Lord... missing! The shocking revelations made at the end of their Secret Invasion adventure have ripped the team apart! Is there anyone left to continue the task of guarding the galaxy?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139826 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: War of Kings Book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-19. "The guns of the Kree and the Shi'Ar have thundered — and there will hell to pay! Star-Lord’s Guardians spring into desperate action in an attempt to stop the planet-shattering battle, but will either side listen? If they don’t, the walls of the galaxy will disintegrate!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141278 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Realm of Kings' - Collects vol. 2 #20-25. "The Guardians of the Galaxy are in rough shape, mourning their comrades fallen in battle during the War of Kings, but the universe isn't going to repair itself. When The Fault - a massive reality rift caused by the Terrigen bomb that ended the war - releases a viral xenoform that threatens to destroy the cosmos, the Guardians must return the creature to its own dimension before the unthinkable happens. But the legions of the Universal Church of Truth believe the creature is their savior and will stop at nothing to free the beast. But an unexpected foe is pulling the zealots' strings and preparing to unleash a ghastly force into the universe!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145435 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Cosmic Avengers' - Collects vol. 3 #1-3, 0.1, and Infinite Comic #1. "There’s a new rule in the galaxy: No one touches Earth! But why has Earth suddenly become the most important planet in the galaxy? That’s what the Guardians of the Galaxy are going to find out! Join Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot and — wait for it — the Invincible Iron Man as they embark upon one of the most explosive and eye-opening chapters of Marvel NOW! The secrets these galactic Avengers discover will rattle Marvel readers for years to come! But while London deals with a brutal invasion by the Badoon, the fate of the Guardians may have already been decided millions of miles away!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168281 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: Angela' - Collects vol. 3 #4-8. "Dimensions collide and Heaven’s most fearsome Angel arrives — and comes straight for the Guardians! Gamora, one of the galaxy’s greatest warriors, holds a deadly secret that could bring down the entire team. And when Gamora battles Angela, the entire universe hangs in the balance." - - (forthcoming, January 2014) Trade Paperbacks *'Guardians of the Galaxy: Quest for the Shield' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0871358794 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Legacy' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133380 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: War of Kings Book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #7-10 plus Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133399 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: War of Kings Book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140484 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Realm of Kings' - Collects vol. 2 #20-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140492 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Dan Abnett & Andy Lanning. Pencils: Paul Pelletier. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-62, 1990-1995 * Volume 2: #1-25, 2008-2010 * Volume 3: #0.1- , 2013-present Future Publication Dates :Guardians of the Galaxy #9: 04 Dec 2013 :Guardians of the Galaxy #10: 18 Dec 2013 :Guardians of the Galaxy #11: 29 Jan 2014 News & Features * 22 Oct 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091022-Cosmos-Tour-Guardians.html Tour of the Marvel Cosmos 2: The Guardians of the Galaxy] * 06 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18710 Breaking Up is Hard to Do: DnA Talk Guardians of the Galaxy] * 25 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080625-GuardiansGalaxy03.html DnA: Whose Shield Was That? Guardians of the Galaxy Secrets] * 06 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080606-FBGuardiansGalaxyv1.html Friday Flashback: Guardians of the Galaxy] * 21 May 2008 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=1339 Inside Look: Guardians of the Galaxy #1] * 14 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Rocket Raccoon, Groot * 13 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Drax & Gamora * 12 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Quasar * 09 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Adam Warlock * 08 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Star-Lord * 19 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16080 NYCC: DnA talk Nova & Guardians of the Galaxy tie-ins to Secret Invasion] * 28 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148414 Bill Rosemann Talks Guardians of the Galaxy] * 19 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13039 DnA + Pelletier + Rosemann on Guardians of the Galaxy] * 12 Feb 2008 - [http://comics.ign.com/articles/851/851643p1.html Guardians of the Galaxy Cover Reveal] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Super-Hero